gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-06C Zaku II Early Production Type
|image=MS-06C.JPG;Front (Standard Colors) Ms-06f-back.jpg;Rear (Standard Colors) |transformable=No |production=Mass Production |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |OfficialName=Zaku II Early Production Type 初期量産型ザクII |designation=MS-06C |archetype=MS-06A Zaku II First Mass Production Type |first=September, 0077 |era=Universal Century |mechdesigner=Kunio Okawara |series=Mobile Suit Variations, Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War, Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 603, Mobile Suit: Gundam Pilot's Locus, Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost, Legend of the Universal Century Heroes: MSV-R, Gundam Legacy |manufacturer=Zeonic;Zeonic Company |operator=Principality of Zeon |pilot=Char Aznable, Black Tri-Stars, Shin Matsunaga, Johnny Ridden, Frederick F. Brown, Cima Garahau, |headheight=17.5 |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |paccommodation=Pilot only~in cockpit in torso |armaments=Shoulder Shield |OptionalEquip=120mm Machine Gun Heat Hawk |optionalHandheldArmaments=H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka |SpecEquip=Radiation Shielding }}The MS-06C Zaku II Early Production Type is the first mass-produced variant of the MS-06 Zaku II mobile suit series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MS-06C Zaku II Early Production Type was the successor to the MS-06A Zaku II First Mass Production Type. Deemed a success, the suit was put into mass production for the Zeon Military Forces. It was deployed in January U.C. 0078 and was the Zeon's main mobile suit at the outbreak of the One Year War. The C-Type, and later Zaku and non-Zaku mobile suits, typically used a 120mm drum-fed machine gun or a 280mm bazooka. These Zaku II's were later upgraded in the following years. The first major redesign came with the F-type, including the ground combat variant, the MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type. Armaments ;*Shoulder Shield :Mounted on the right shoulder, it is a simple defense used to block most physical projectiles. ;*120mm Machine Gun :A standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. It holds 100 rounds per drum with spare drums that can be stored on waist armor racks. ;*H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka :The 280mm Zaku Bazooka was another weapon that could be equipped to a Zaku type mobile suit and it fires explosive rounds. It is primarily for anti-ship combat and displays its power in hit and run attacks. It can also be used against enemy mobile suits, but it is harder to hit a constantly moving target. During the Battle of Loum, many of the bazookas were loaded with nuclear warheads. ;*Heat Hawk :An axe-shaped close combat weapon, it uses a super-heated blade to cut through the armor of enemy MS or vehicles. The thermal energy is generated by the power output of the Zaku II's thermonuclear reactor and relayed through the MS' hands. Special Equipment & Features ;*Radiation Shielding :Since the MS-06C is supposed to be used in a nuclear attack, radiation shielding liquid is injected into the back of the triple composite armor around the cockpit. After the Antarctic Treaty however, this equipment was determined to be deadweight, so it was excluded in the mass-produced (F-type) and all future Zaku variants produced during the rest of One Year War. History Several pilots became famous for their actions inside the cockpit of the MS-06C Zaku II. In the Battle of Loum, Lieutenant Junior Grade Char Aznable destroyed 5 of the Earth Federation's ''Magellan''-class battleships in his red-painted C-Type Zaku II, earning him the nickname "Red Comet". The Black Tri-Stars: Gaia, Ortega, and Mash, used their C-Type Zaku II's to capture General Revil after crippling his Magellan-class Battleship Ananke during the Battle of Loum. Chief Petty Officer Johnny Ridden, earned his nickname "Crimson Lighting" after sinking 3 Magellan-class. Lastly, The "White Wolf of Solomon" Private 1st Class Shin Matsunaga was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade after destroying a Magellan-class and 5 ''Salamis''-class cruisers. Some other officers of Zeon have their own personal Zaku II custom unit. However, others became infamous, with one such pilot being Cima Garahau during Zeon's colony gassing attacks. Gallery ms-06c-black-tri-stars.jpg|MS-06C Zaku II (Black Tri-Stars Custom) as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren’s Greed Zaku-C-nuclear-loum.jpg|Battle of Loum (Gundam Legacy) Zaku-C-nuclear-loum2.jpg|Firing Nuclear Warhead (Gundam Legacy) Zaku-C-nuclear-loum3.jpg|Nuclear Explosion (Gundam Legacy) Zaku-C-tristars-loum.jpg|Black Tri-Stars at Battle of Loum (Gundam Legacy) MS-06C Zaku II Early Production Type CB Ghost.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost blacktristarsloum.jpg|Black Tri-Stars' Zaku IIs captures EFF's General Revil as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren’s Greed Char-aznable-pre-battle-of-loum.png|1st Lt. Char Aznable and his C-type Zaku II as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Pilot Locus char-aznable-pre-battle-of-loum-4.png|Char's Zaku II C-Type armed with 280mm Zaku Bazooka (Pilot Locus) char-aznable-pre-battle-of-loum-3.png|Char's Zaku II C-Type fires 280mm Zaku Bazooka (Pilot Locus) char-aznable-pre-battle-of-loum-2.png|Char's Zaku II C-Type as seen from EFF's warship (Pilot Locus) Gunpla MS-06C Char.jpg|1/100 MS-06C Zaku II (Char Aznable Custom) model conversion based on 1/100 MG MS-06S Char's Zaku II (2007). Action Figures MSiA_ms06c_CharsZakuII-Loum_2nd-Ver_Limited_p01.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MS-06 Char's Zaku (Battle of Loum Version; Second Version)" (Limited edition "Nintendo Gamecube Char's Customize Box" exclusive; 2003): package front view. MSiA_ms06c_CharsZakuII-Loum_2nd-Ver_Limited_p02_CharsBox.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS-06 Char's Zaku II (Battle of Loum Ver.; Second Version)" as part of limited edition "Nintendo Gamecube Char's Customize Box" (2003). Notes and Trivia Reference External links *MS-06C Zaku II on MAHQ ja:MS-06C 初期量産型ザクII